WWR Clan Championship Wikia
WWR Clan Championship Wiki This is the page for the Walking War Robots Clan Championship, a monthly competition between the clans for division supremacy. Like the tier system in Walking War Robots, the championship runs in competition divisions; gold, silver, and bronze. WWR Clan Championship Each month a competition will be held, the WWR clans that participate will face off against other clans in their team's division, by the process of elimination, the last two clans per division will fight the championship battle, the winner gets "Champion" recognition for that month. Like the tier system in Walking War Robots, the championship runs in the competition divisions of gold, silver, and bronze. This offers each clan a triple chance for having a championship title, as well as offering lower levelled players a chance to compete at this level. Bronze Division: All bots no higher than Level 2 Light Bots: * Schütze - level 8 weapon * Cossack - level 8 weapon * Destrier - 2x level 8 weapons * Stalker - 2x level 8 weapons * Gepard - 2x level 8 and one 9 weapons Medium Bots: * Vityaz - 2x level 6 and one level 7 weapons * Golem - 2x level 6 and one level 7 weapons * Gl. Patton - 2x level 6 and 2x level 7 weapons * Boa - one level 6 and one level 7 weapons * Carnage - one level 6 and one level 7 weapons * Rogatka - one level 6 and one level 7 weapons No Heavy Bots: Silver Division: All bots and all weapons no higher than level 8 Can introduce Heavy bots here Gold Division: All bots and all weapons from level 9 to 12 To be eligible for your clan to be enrolled in the championship, it must be free of cheaters and hackers, or for having that reputation. Only honest and fair play is allowed in the WWR Clan Championship. Match Generation Each clan can submit 4 six man teams, playing in each division, all in one, or any that they choose for their teams. Team line-ups must be submitted before the end of the previous month to the championship round (after the inaugural championship round in February 2016). The first round heat of a division championship will be randomly generated to ensure fairness in that championship. Afterwards the winners progress to a semifinal match, then championship. Depending on the number of clans enrolled for the championship, matches will either be done by a weekly heat, or dual weekly heat, until the semifinal round. The winners of the semifinal go to the championship match, the losers go to the bronze match. After each championship round, a player statistic record will be generated. To get the most out of these stats, each clan contact submitting the recording and score documentation should try to provide a team report of how many bots each player went through as well as any award given to a player per each match. A copy of the clan's player statistics will be sent to the clan contact person listed on the team submission forms. Match Rules: 1.) Each team must play honest and fair, there will be no cheating or hacking allowed, if that is discovered to have occurred in a championship round, that clan will be banned from further championships. 2.) To ensure fairness of game play, both clan teams in a match must record that game and submit the unedited video to the championship admin. 3.) At each match end, both teams must submit their score cards to the championship admin. 4.) All match records, enquiry, or concern about a match should be sent to wwr.clan.champ@gmail.com Category:Browse